Robotic Fantasy
by phreakyevil
Summary: Songfic to Robot. Anzu loves him, and he her. But there is something wrong, soemthing stopping their love from ever being real. Is there any hope?


Disclaimer: Now tell me. Do I own Yugioh? Do I have fans swamping all over  
me? Well, actually I do! Ok, not really. I don't own Yugioh or the song.  
  
Author's Notes: Tired of my songfics yet? Maybe you shoul read some of my  
fanfics then! But this song is awesome and I had an idea for a songfic. You  
may think it's really odd, but that's what reviews are for! So review!  
  
Artificial, Robot  
  
Nobody , never, will understand anything  
Such love is artificial honey,  
  
Anzu rushed hurriedly unlocked the door to her house. She slammed the door  
behind her and rushed up to her bedroom, where she locked the door behind  
her. She kept the lights off as she bent down and reached under her bed.  
She pulled out a duel disk. Then she got up and walked over to her jewelery  
box. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled a card out.  
  
Artificial honey, artificial ice  
Artificial paradise, turn if faster on.  
  
Anzu snapped the Duel Disk onto her wrist and the holographic imagers  
zoomed out. She remembered that he liked it when it was cold, for his  
clothes were very heavy and thick. She quickly rished over to her air  
conditioner and set it at full blast. Then she returned to the spot where  
the holographics would show up. Anzu carefully summoned her monster onto  
the field.  
  
And I won't tell anyone, that I love robot,  
I love robot, I love robot.  
  
The Dark Magician appeared on the field. He looked around and realized that  
he wasn't in a duel. Turning around, he saw Anzu and smiled at her.  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I love you, we wanted it so much  
  
The Dark Magician walked closer to Anzu. When he was in front of her, they  
leaned in for a kiss. Hologram or not, she didn't care.  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I will turn you on, and lets fly.  
  
When you are in love, sometimes it just doesn't matter. Like now, it didn't  
matter that he was a holographic, he was her love. In a few days though,  
the equipment would be done and they would be able to run away together.  
  
Robot, robot,  
There are electronical storms in your heart.  
He loved her too, but there was nothing he could do. He wanted to be by her  
side at all times, to be the person she talked on the phone to for hours,  
the person she could spend nights alone with in bed. His heart yearned to  
be a regular human.  
  
Lets fly, lets fly, lets fly, lets fly.  
  
As soon as it was done though, they would be able to run away and live  
together forever. Anzu, his angel, would take him upon her wings and fly  
him into the human world.  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I love you, we wanted it so much  
  
* Three days later *  
Anzu stopped by Kaiba Corp. To pick up the finished equipment. She couldn't  
wait...today was the day!  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I will turn you on, and lets fly.  
She went up tp her room and once again set up the duel system. The Dark  
Magician appeared before her with a hopeful expression on his face. She  
returned it with a smile. Then she hooked up the equipment and got ready.  
  
Robot, robot,  
There are electronical storms in your heart.  
  
Anzu flipped the switch and the machine turned on. The Dark Magician could  
barely contain his excitement, his heart was swelling too big for his  
virtual body. The machine produced a bright flash...  
  
Lets fly, lets fly, lets fly, lets fly.  
  
When the flash faded, The Dark Magician was still unreal. But he was moving  
through a tunnel of Virtual Reality. He looked around and wondered what in  
the world was happening. That's when he saw her: Anzu was coming from the  
other end of the tunnel. She was flying in Virtual Reality towards him.  
  
Such love, is unreal fly,  
Artificial honey, artificial ice.  
Such love, is artificial laugh,  
Artificial snow, and all that is like a dream.  
  
As they passed through the tunnel hand in hand, the scenery changed. First  
they were in a field of Honeycups, then in a winter wonderland. The couple  
kissed and laughed at how weird this all was. They stopped at the winter  
world. Snowflakes swirled all around them as they danced.  
  
And I won't tell anyone, that I love robot,  
I love robot, I love robot.  
  
Anzu remembered the day Joey had asked her out. She had declined nicely,  
saying she was seeing someone else. No one else knew who...  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I love you, we wanted it so much  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I will turn you on, and lets fly.  
  
As we travelled through the tunnel, we looked for an interesting place to  
go. The Dark Magician steered us left. When we went along the path, we  
ended up in the sky filled with white puffy clouds, in a hot air balloon. I  
had always wanted to ride one! I turned around and kissed him lightly.  
  
Robot, robot,  
There are electronical storms in your heart.  
Lets fly, lets fly, lets fly, lets fly.  
  
He beamed back up at me. I could tell his heart was beating wildly.  
Climbing up to the edge of the ballooon basket, I leapt over the edge and  
flew through the sky.  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I love you, we wanted it so much  
  
He followed close behind me. As we landed in a field of flowers, we  
declared our love to each other.  
  
Robot, robot, robot,  
I will turn you on, and lets fly.  
Robot, robot,  
There are electronical storms in your heart.  
Lets fly, lets fly, lets fly, lets fly.  
  
Hand in hand, we jumped once again into the tunnel, flying on our invisable  
wings. Our hearts were beating madly for the love we showed for each other.  
I love you, my Dark Magician.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
Didn't come out quite how I expected it to. Please review! 


End file.
